A different life
by Turtlepower12
Summary: What if something different happened in the pilot episode? What if Garmadon kidnapped Alice and brainwashed her to believe that Garmadon is her master? What will she do when she encounters the ninja? Will she remember who she is and help stop Garmadon? My first AU, I think, so just bare with me please.
1. Training

**Hello. Seriously, I need to stop making new fanfics! I need to stop having ideas! Is it weird that I got this idea in the shower? If so, then I don't care, cause I'm all about weird and crazy. WHO'S WITH ME!?**

 **Alice: Not me!**

 **Turtle: Okay, I have a question for you.**

 **Alice: *rolls eyes* Oh, First Spinjitzu Master...**

 **Turtle: Exactly! Why do you hate everything in the ANs when you're here, but I made you nice and an optomist?**

 **Alice: *pretends to think* That's your own fault. You write everything and also made me get hurt and die!**

 **Turtle: Hey! When I get ideas, I have to write them down, or else I forget them!**

 **Alice: I would rather you forget. Plus, why the hell did you just type 'Elsa:' after 'Alice:'? Was I saying her line or something?**

 **Turtle: ...Instinct? How the hell would I know?**

 **Alice: You should. You're in Psychology!**

 **Turtle: A one semester class. Plus, I don't know, but thank you for giving me a question to ask Mr. Stucker. Now, shoo! I have a story to write.**

 **Alice: No. You can't make me.**

 **Turtle: If you go now, I'll tell you all I learned about dreams.**

 **Alice: Really? I'm the Ninja of Dreams. I know all about my own element.**

 **Turtle: *shrugs* Hey, you never know. Maybe I can tell you something new.**

 **Alice: Pshh, I doubt that**.

 **Turtle: *smiles* Wanna bet?**

 **Alice: Sure. If I don't learn something new, then...you have to tell everyone reading your deepest, darkest secret.**

 **Turtle: Damn, you sure make it interesting. Okay, if I win, then you...have to...oh, damn. I had it!...Oh, got it back! You have to sing a song first, and do the most stupidest, most embarassing dance ever.**

 **Alice: *smirks and walks away***

 **Damn, this is going to be interesting. If you want to know either what I know or the outcome, the review. Now, enjoy after a...330 word AN. Damn, I've never done that many words for an AN before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago(wish I did, cause I had some ideas earlier)** **or any songs that come up in this story.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I narrowed my eyes at the obstacle course in front of me. I haven't gotten through it yet, and it's been weeks! Is Lord Garmadon _certain_ that I'm a master? I can't really argue with him. If I do, I'll be punished, and I don't want that. I've already been punished enough these past weeks.

Anyway, since I do better with my tasks and stuff with music, I'm listening to my own playlist. Right now, I was listening to songs that I can be in unison with.

A song started right as I started the course.

 _"It's time for training and we're getting started-_

 _it's on, you know_

 _and we wanna see you whip and shout it_

 _we rock,_

 _you roll._

 _they say, go slow_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _we're ready for the fight, we know the drill_

 _Monday morning and we feel defeated,_

 _seems so long ago_

 _Tuesday's comin' -_

 _we just keep on beatin_

 _'til we're in our zone_

 _they say, go slow_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again._

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip yeah!_

 _Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover_

 _we gotta push our game_

 _we slept on Thursday just to get it over,_

 _the whip's a day away!_

 _they say, go slow!_

 _and everything just stands so still_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just_

 _jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _they say, no no!_

 _but we don't wanna sit around no more_

 _we say, go go!_

 _you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _we're gonna do it again,_

 _we just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _and then we jump back do it again_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _Ninja-Go!_

 _come on, come on, come on,_

 _and do the weekend whip_

 _jump up kick back whip around and spin!"_

 **(AN: I was at a crossroads between that song, and fight song. They're both awesome, and fight song helped me get over my ex when he dumped me the first time.)**

Clapping was heard behind me through my earbuds. I stopped what I was doing, pulled out my earbuds, after turning them off, and turned to see who was clapping.

I was shocked to see that it was Garmadon himself clapping, with all four arms, which I had to get used to for the first two weeks.

"Well done, my young pupil" he complimented.

"Uh, thank you, Lord Garmadon? What did I do, if I may ask?" I asked.

"Why, you preformed spinjitzu!" Lord Garmadon explained.

"Oh, I guess I was too wrapped up in my music to notice. Sorry, Lord Garmadon" I blushed sheepishly.

"Don't be. How about now we work on practicing your powers, since you've unlocked spinjitzu?" Lord Garmadon suggested. I nodded my head and followed him.

He doesn't really like when I call him anything but 'Lord Garmadon'. When I do, he gets mad, and him mad is something that I don't like.

We walked to a whole new room without even knowing it. It was a sort of training room.

"So, what exactly do you want me do, Lord Garmadon?" I asked.

"Right now you can take a breather" Lord Garmadon answered. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't question it. I mean, I have been trying Spinjitzu for a while without taking a proper breather. He's probably just thinking about what I could try.

* * *

"All right. That's enough for today, Alice" Lord Garmadon announced.

I slammed my hands on my knees and began breathing deeply. I was sweating profoundly because of the last few hours.

We've tried every single element that Lord Garmadon knows of, and failed at all of them for some reason, except for Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, and Energy. When I asked why I couldn't try them, I got the answer of 'There's already masters of those elements', and that makes sense. You don't need two masters of Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, or Energy.

"Why don't you visit the doctor and then you can go to bed?" Lord Garmadon suggested, looking at me.

I was still trying to catch my breath, so all I could do was nod.

"All right. Then, I'll see you tomorrow" Lord Garmadon said. He then left the room, leaving me to get my breathing back in order.

* * *

I can't believe today. Today made me frustrated at first, but after my visit to my regular doctor, I don't feel that way anymore. If people saw me before and after my doctor visits, I think they can guess what they are for.

I opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed, exhausted from today's events. I didn't even bother changing my clothes, which I noticed that they changed after I did Spinjitzu.

My Spinjtzu outfit was a bright orange color. I have to resist the urge to barf every time I see it. I hate bright colors. That's why everything in my room is dark orange, gray, and black. It just makes me more comfortable.

I was lying on my back, looking at my ceiling. My ceiling had all these stars on it. They looked real, even thought I know that that's not possible. I don't know, I'm thinking it's a possibility at this point. One night, I just looked up to my ceiling and found the stars there.

Looking at the stars is like a lullaby, and it had me quickly fall asleep.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I promise it will pick up soon. Next chapter is going to be a time skip a couple months. And guess who lost!? No, not me.**

 **Alice: I hate you.**

 **Turtle: Uh huh. So you say.**

 **Oh, by the way, if anyone here has read my series of Harry Potter fanfics, then PEOPLE HAVE TO VOTE ON MY POLL BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! The next chapter that I want to write has the new cat's name, but no one has voted. I'm disappointed in all who have read it, and sad. Sad that I'm not that well liked to have a lot of people review or vote. Pretty soon, I'm just going to quit writing all together because of this. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	2. Powers, ninja, and fight

**Hello. I'm so happy about the reviews, follows, and favorites from last chapter. Who's up for another chapter?**

 **Alice: Let's just get this over with.**

 **Turtles: That's the spirit!**

 **Kai: Will I be in this chapter?**

 **Turtles: Where did you come from!? These ANs are for OCs and the writer only!**

 **Nya: *walks on in* Plus, she hinted at you and the rest of the guys in the last chapter.**

 **Turtles: *sighs* If you're all just going to come in anyway, should I just leave the door open?**

 **Jay: I think that would help.**

 **Turtle: *facepalms and runs hands across face/head* I hate my life.**

 **Jay: That's not a nice thing to say.**

 **Turtle: So what? It's true.**

 **Anyway, enjoy before anyone else interrupts.**

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

It was half a year since Alice came here and started training. She was in the arena with part of the Skulkin.

She figured out her power about a month in. She had the power of dreams. That means that she can do anything and everything that she can think of, which is a lot, considering her past stunts, even though she doesn't really remember.

She changed the colors of her Spinjitzu outfit to darker colors. Instead of all of the bright orange color, it was dark orange, gray, and black. Needless to say, those are her favorite colors.

"Her skills have improved" Wyplash commented from above the arena, Garmadon next to him.

"She's definitely a force to be reckoned with" Garmadon agreed with a wicked grin. _Now, time for my plan_.

Garmadon left Wyplash and headed down to the arena. Alice was just cleaning up the rest of her opponents.

She twisted and spun into her tornado, which she also changed to a darker orange, and destroyed the rest of the skeletons. When she stopped spinning, she saw Garmadon looking at her.

"Lord Garmadon" she bowed. She was slightly surprised. He never came to her since the first month.

Garmadon motioned for her to rise, and she immediately did.

"Your skills have greatly improved these past couple months" Garmadon complimented.

"T-Thank you, Lord Garmadon. If I may ask, are you here for something?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I came to give you your first mission" Garmadon announced.

Alice had a mix of emotions about his announcement. She was ecstatic that she was finally getting out and doing something, curious at what she had to do, and anxious to go.

"If you will follow me, I will tell you what I need you to do" Garmadon gestured for Alice to follow him, which she complied.

* * *

 **Everyone loves a t** **ime skip**

* * *

"Guys, come quick!" Nya shouted over the Bounty intercom. It was nighttime, and they were about to go to bed when Nya got an alert.

Right when that was said, Kai(the red ninja), Jay(the blue ninja), Cole(the black ninja), and Zane(the white ninja) ran to the control room. They were all in their pajamas.

"What is it, sis?" Kai asked. He usually would've asked if it was about Alice, his other sister, but Nya's face wasn't portraying happiness, glee, or any of those emotions. Her face showed seriousness, which meant that something was going on.

"The Jamanakai Village Bank was just broken into" Nya informed.

"Did they take anything yet?" Cole inquired.

"No, but they might soon. I suggest you hurry before that happens" Nya answered.

The four ninja spun in their respective colored tornadoes and stopped a few seconds later, each wearing their colored ninja suits.

"Let's go" Cole ordered. They grabbed their weapons and hurried out.

Nya turned back to the screen, looking at the mysterious person. She looked familiar to Nya, but she couldn't figure out how she knew the person. _Who is this person? Why do they look familiar to me?_

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I stepped out of the bank's vault with ten sacks of money, carrying two in each hand, two each in two more hands that I created, and two in my created tail. I had my hood over my head, which only revealed my eyes.

It was a small village, but it was perfect to get the ninja's attention.

My mission was simple: collect the four Spinjitzu golden weapons, which would mean getting their complete attention. I'm not stupid, I know that only Lord Garmadon can handle all four weapons, so I'm taking them to him one by one. It may take more time, but the result is worth it. Plus, it will be fun to see them try to work out plans when I will always be listening to them.

"Stop!" I heard a male voice yell behind me. I smiled and turned toward the entrance, which was behind a corner.

"About time. I was wondering if you cowards were going to show" I commented.

"Drop the money, and we might hurt you less" the red ninja threatened.

"How about not" I retorted.

"Just come with us to the authorties and we won't have a problem" the black ninja tried.

"Not in a million years, emo ninja" I insulted.

And that was the trigger to a fight. The red ninja charged at me with his golden, flaming sword. I dropped the bags, ducked and slid under the sword, and flipped him over by his legs. I smiled in satisfaction as I swiped his sword from his groaning form.

"Heh. That was easy" I giggled. I quickly secured the sword on my back.

The other three ninja charged at me, which I think was a smart move, but they don't know what they're dealing with.

"If you want to play, then let's play" I smirked.

The black ninja swung his golden scythe towards my neck. Pfft. Easy block. I grabbed it and butted the black ninja's head with the other end, which caused him to stumble back.

That revealed the blue ninja jumping over him to try and get a whack at me. After he landed, he swung his nunchucks over his head. They started going faster and produced a lot of electricity to possibly knock me out for hours, and then he swung them in my direction.

A bolt of lightning flashed out of the free end and headed straight at me, towards my chest. I made myself intangible so the bolt would fly right through me...and into the red ninja. The red ninja was getting himself back up to his feet after what I did to him, but fell unconscious and twitching every now and then from the blue ninja's lightning.

"Good job. You just took down your own teammate" I said sarcastically, slow clapping and turning back solid.

"Kai!" the black ninja yelled. Huh. So his name is Kai. It sounds familiar...like it rings a bell. I tried to remember where and how I heard his name before, but it was hard to remember.

A kick to my jaw brought me back to my senses. The kick sent me sprawling to the ground, the sword in a leather sheath tumbling away from me. I looked up and saw the white ninja standing over me. I tried to get up to fight him, but something stopped me, and it felt fucking freezing! Heh. Say that five times fast. That something was ice. It kept me down and was only over my hands and feet.

The white ninja was smiling in victory as he looked down at me. Pfft. You've won _nothing._

"You won nothing" I glared at him.

"Really? The way that this looks, it says differently" the black ninja smirked, coming into view.

I simply smirked back. They have _no fucking_ _idea_ what I was capable of. I demonstrated that fact as I disappeared. I reappeared a second later at the entrance of the bank, sword in hand.

"Well...this was quite interesting. Sorry to cut this short, but I have a sword to deliver" I smirked, as their wide eyes swiveled to me.

"Bye!" I mock waved in a high cheerleader voice, disappearing to give Garmadon the first piece to victory.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

"Well..." Cole said, trailing off.

"We just got beaten by a girl!" Jay screamed out.

"How do you know that it was a girl?" Cole asked, turning to him.

"A couple reasons. Body structure and voice. Even though their voice was muffled by the hood, they were definitely a female. Body structure's the same. Her body was slim, although with muscles" Jay explained.

"I agree with Jay. I have seen it too" Zane agreed.

"Okay, that aside...she looked familiar though. Like I've seen her before..." Cole trailed off, looking at where Alice disappeared. Jay and Zane nodded in agreement. They thought so too.

"We should take Kai back to the Bounty" Zane suggested. Zane went to grab Kai's legs, while Jay got his head.

Then they set off for where the Bounty was.

* * *

 **A little shorter than I would've liked, but I hit some bumps already. I need help with this story. It takes me months to figure out a little bit. Not enough to get to even 1,000 words. If you want to help, review or PM me. Help would be appreciated.**

 **Kai: Hey! You put me in!**

 **Jay: And knocked you unconscious.**

 **Kai: WHY, YOU LITTLE-! *runs after me***

 **Turtle: *runs away from Kai* I couldn't think of anything else! You want to stay conscious, then _you_ think of something better!**

 **Kai: I will!**

 **Zane: I can think of a million other things better than you can.** **Jay: Yeah. The most you'll think of is one.**

 **Kai: *turns and goes after Jay***

 **Jay: *runs away from Kai* IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! IEE! IEE! IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Turtle: *raises an eyebrow* ...What the _hell_ is Jay screaming?**

 **Lloyd: ...Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Turtle: *rubs head* You know what? *claps***

 ***Kai and Jay disappear***

 **Cole: Silence is golden!**

 **Turtle: I was getting a headache from Jay's nonesense screams.**

 **Lloyd: Doesn't everyone?**

 **Anywho...read, review, follow, favorite. Any of those would make my day. Help would also do the trick. Bye my little ninja turtles.**


	3. Plan

**Hello all! Who's up for more!? No one. Just me. *Sigh* Enjoy, whoever's reading!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Here you go, Lord Garmadon," I kneeled, holding out the golden fire sword to Lord Garmadon. He picked it up and looked at it, smiling evilly.

"Why didn't you get the others?" he asked, half curious and half angry. Oh please, I'm not that stupid!

"They were tough to beat, I'll admit that," I lied. Who am I kidding? That was _so_ _easy_!

"I'll go back and get the others at a later date, when their guard is down," I planned.

"Good. Don't disapoint me," Lord Garmadon said, walking away, sword in hand.

"I can tell that you lied," a random skeleton said.

"Really? How so?" I asked, turning to the skeleton with my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed.

"J-Just merely an o-observation," he whimpered. I walked up to him.

"I have my reasons. Tell anyone, and you suffer the consequences," I growled. He squeaked and ran away. It's good to be feared.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

"Ugh!...Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in our (us ninjas) room, in my bed.

I hopped down from my top bunk bed expertly, though I did stumble for a second to get my balance after seeing the room spin. Whatever happened, it must've been a doozy to knock me out for who-knows-how-long and have this happen. Speaking of which...

I walked over to the alarm clock opposite of Jay and Zane's bed to see the time.

 **10:55a** **m**

Okay, so I was out for...10-12 hours, give or take a day or so. I'm betting on the first thing though.

I walked to the door and opened it, only to come face to face with, almost crashing into, Cole.

"Ah! Sorry, Cole," I apologized.

"Hey, Kai. How're you feeling?" Cole asked.

"Like a truck hit me. What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. We took turns watching you and sparring, talking, planning, finding out that we got our butts handed to us by a girl. You know, same old, same old," Cole answered, leading me to the deck.

"Did you just say we got our asses handed to us BY A GIRL?!" I screamed, ignoring my pounding headache.

"Your words, not mine. Otherwise, yeah. Jay figured it out and said something first."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jay? Motor Mouth? The person who I _swear_ has an ADHD brain? He figured it out?" I doubted.

"Hey! That's offensive! I do _not_ have an ADHD brain!" Jay protested. I realized now that we were on the deck.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Zane smiled.

"Good to be back, Zane. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Our mission was given to us at 11:15pm. It took us 4 minutes to get to the Jamanakai village bank. Then, you were knocked out 8 minutes into the fight. So, by that knowledge, you were out 11 hours and 28 minutes," Zane calculated.

"...I didn't need all the math calculations, but thanks. Anyways, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"We fought some more. I tried hitting her with my scythe, but that didn't work. Jay tried knocking her out with his lightning, but that didn't work either. Zane finally got her trapped with his ice, but she somehow disappeared and escaped. Oh, and she also took your golden weapon," Cole answered. That girl got _away_ with my WEAPON!? When she meets us again, I'm showing her _no mercy_!

"We don't know why that girl took your sword or what she's planning with it, but you guys have to be careful when you fight her," Nya informed.

"And you need to be extra careful, Kai. You have no fire power now," Cole added.

"I have ninja power to take her," I shrugged off. Just to prove my point, I Spinjitzued.

"Patience, Kai. You must know your enemy before you can defeat them," Sensei came to the deck.

"Do you suggest that we have her over for tea?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, we study her moves in the next battle. When the next one comes, we will prepare a plan," Zane clarified.

"...Fine," I reluctantly agreed. I just want to take her down for getting away with my weapon, _especially_ when it gave me my fire powers, but I didn't agrue with Zane. He is a Nindroid after all.

* * *

 **Time skip to a couple days later cause I have no idea what to write**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"It is time to take another weapon," Lord Garmadon walked up to me after my training for the day.

"I was thinking the same thing. I gave them to much time to relax," I agreed.

"Good. I expect to see results," he said.

"What do you mean, Lord Garmadon?" I asked. I now had a cold water bottle in hand and a towel in the other. I put the towel around my neck, uncapped the battle and started drinking it.

"I will be sending one of my generals with you," he answered. I was so surprised that I almost spit out the water in my mouth, but I refrained. I didn't want to get in trouble, after all.

"Pardon me for saying Lord Garmadon, but I can handle the ninja. Why do I need someone else?" I asked after swallowing the water that I almost spit out.

"Getting the golden weapons one by one is taking too long, and I'm losing my patience," Lord Garmadon growled.

"...Fine. Who's coming with me?" I reluntantly agreed.

"Wyplash," he replied shortly. He turned swiftly and left before I could retaliate.

I walked to my room, taking a shower and changing clothes before going to face the ninja again.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

"Guys! That same person is at the Ninjago City museum!" Nya yelled into the intercom.

"Finally!" I breathed. I was wondering when I could beat her head in.

Ever since a couple days ago, I've been training harder and longer. She needs to pay for knocking me out and taking my weapon!

"There's a skeleton with her this time," Cole pointed out on the surveillance footage.

"We know how to deal wiith them, don't we?" I asked. I ran out before anyone could stop me.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Wyplash and I were in the museum; I was wearing my Spinjitzu outfit.

"Why don't we just go to the Bounty and take them out?" Wyplash asked as we took some artifacts off the displays.

"Do you know where it is at all times?" I sassed.

"The sky?" he guessed.

"Searching all the skies in Ninjago takes forever, and we need to do this now. Getting the ninjas attention like this is the only way we can make them come to us," I explained with a heavy sigh.

"Drop the artifacts!" I heard a yell.

"You were saying?" I smirked. I put the artifacts that I had down. Hey, I'm not that creul to destroy priceless artifacts!

"Glad you could join us, ninja," I smiled. I turned around. I only saw the red ninja though, Kai.

"Where's your team, Kai? Did they ditch you? Were you too annoying for them to handle?" I teased.

"How do you know my name!?" he snarled. He drew his swords.

"Let's just skip to the part where I beat you," I charged at him with speeds no one can compare with.

As soon as Kai saw me starting to run, he quickly jumped to one side. He tried to slash his swords down on my back, but I quickly made my own swords from my power and blocked his swords.

I noticed Wyplash running at Kai's back, and I smirked. I was pushing against Kai's strength with my own, but it seems like he was stronger than I thought.

Wyplash threw a vase down on his head, hard. It was enough to knock him out cold. Kai fell at my feet.

"Not so tough, is he?" I smirked, putting away my swords.

"What if you take him prisoner to Lord Garmadon and I take his place among the ninja? I could take the remaining weapons all at once," I planned.

"He's pretty insistant that you don't go with the ninja. Captured, taking a ninja's place..." he trailed off.

"It's only for a short while. I'll get in, and get out with the weapons in the night. Easy peasy," I waved off.

"...One night, then you come back to the Underworld to report," Wyplash reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! Now go; it'll be bad if they find the red ninja knocked out like this," I urged.

"I wish you luck," Wyplsh nodded.

"You too. Lord Garmadon's going to be pissed about this," I returned. Wyplash left with the ninja over his shoulder. I turned into Kai with the power of Form. I also had out the swords that he had.

"Kai? Are you here?" I heard.

"...Over here, guys!" I immitated Kai's voice.

"Why can't you just wait for us at least once?" the emo ninja groaned. I just simply shrugged.

"I managed to get them running," I defended.

"We were trying to catch the girl to get your weapon back. Or do you not want your Fire Sword back?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I do! I was just stopping them from ruining the museum, which they didn't even do now that I'm looking at everything," I stated looking at everything.

"The only thing that was broken was that vase," the white ninja pointed out.

"I don't know if that was on accident or on purpose, but everything else was just taken off of the display that it was on," I shrugged.

"Well, if there's nothing else here, then let's put everything back. Then we can go back to the Bounty," the black ninja ordered. You don't tell me what to do, emo ninja! But, for the sake of keeping my cover asthe red ninja, I followed as the other ninja put everything that me and Wyplash took off.

After everything was back in place, except the vase which the white ninja picked up the pieces together, we walked out of the museum. I smirked evilly. They have no idea just who they're taking back to the Bounty.

* * *

 **Writer's block. Hopefully, when I get to the point I want, the updates will be more frequent. See you later my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	4. Caught

**Hello. I'm back. Let's hope I can get these chapters done quicker. Wait, I just jinxed it. Dam it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. Again with being knocked out! I _so_ need to beat this girl to a pulp!

I looked around, turning my head from left to right. This was NOT me, Jay, Cole and Zane's room on the Bounty. This was a jail cell in a dark cave place. This was the Underworld. You can't go through a trip through the Underworld and forget about it. A trip like that stays with you and haunts you, though it doesn't haunt me.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake," a raspy voice said. I turned and glared at the skeleton.

"You were at the museum with that girl, weren't you?" I growled.

"Maybe...maybe not," the skeleton shrugged his boney shoulders. It always feels slightly uncomfortable when skeletons do stuff like that.

"Why am I here?" I snarled.

"You would have been in the way of her plan," he smirked.

"Who's plan? What's her plan?" I demanded.

"I would tell you, but...then I would have to kill you, and the ninja won't let their teammate get hurt, will they?" he smirked.

"Have fun rotting!" the skeleton left.

Now I'm alone. Hopefully I can find a way out soon.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"We're back!" the emo ninja called. As soon as we all got aboard the flying ship, the three ninja took off their hoods. I took off mine as well to keep my cover.

The emo ninja had black shaggy hair and dirt brown eyes.

The white ninja had blonde hair, standing straight up, and ice blue eyes. His eyes looked like they were glowing. They looked calculating. They looked as if they knew all the answers in the world. I have to be careful around this one.

The blue ninja had slightly messy ginger hair and electric blue eyes.

I have to look in the mirror later to see what Kai, I right now, looked like.

"How was the mission, guys?" I turned to look at where the voice came from. The voice came from a girl about my age, if not a year or two older. She had black hair down to her shoulder, amber eyes and a red dress. She had a smile on her face.

"Other than Kai running of the bad guys, then great," the emo ninja answered. I pretended to be offended and defensive.

"Hey, at least I stopped them from breaking or stealing anything," I defended.

"All except for a orange vase," the white ninja corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"The plan was to capture the girl, wasn't it?" the girl confirmed. Oh, you got me.

"I guess I just forgot in the heat of the moment," I shrugged. I really hope they buy this. At least until tonight.

"...Riiiiiiiight. Well, what are we going to do now that the girl got away?" the emo ninja asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pooped," shock boy yawned. That's what I'm going to call him. Shock.

"For once, I agree," emo ninja grunted.

"We'll make a plan tomorrow, then. Goodnight guys," the girl said.

"Night, Nya," Shock waved, in a dreamy manner. So, Nya's the girl's name. Why does it seem familiar?

* * *

I waited until the other ninjas were asleep to make my move. I pulled back my covers, showing the clothes I usually wear. I quickly, but silently, opened the door and went my way down to where they kept their weapons.

I walked into the training room, and to the cabinet on the wall. I opened it. I smiled in triumph.

There in front of me, were three of the four golden weapons. I was about to take them, when a thought crossed my mind. What would I carry them in?

I racked my brain for something. I didn't want to move anything here and arouse suspicions.

"Kai?" someone asked. I was startled. I quickly turned my head to the doorway. I saw an old man with a straw hat and a bamboo staff.

"Is something bothering you?" the old man queried. In a flash, I had the weapons in a briefcase and teleported behind the man, in the hallway. I ran.

I ran to what I hope was towards the outside. I heard the old man behind me. Got to hand it to him, for his age, he can easily keep up.

I ran as fast as I could, turning left and right down different hallways. I tried to throw the old man by manifesting random things and throwing them towards him.

After who knows how long, it felt like forever, but it was really only ten minutes, I found myself on the deck. A big open space.

"NINJAGO!" In the middle of the deck, a golden Spinjitzu tornado spun passed me, stopping in front of me and revealing the old man.

"Your Spinjitzu looks rusty, old man," I taunted. I smirked through my hood. I revealed my real identity since I was caught.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," he retorted. I held up the briefcase as I replaced it with swords.

"We'll see," I smirked as I went into a battle stance. The old man raised his staff, and we charged.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

"Nightmare. Just a nightmare," I sighed upon waking.

I've quite a few nightmares, all dealing with Alice being kidnapped. I haven't told the others yet, but they are starting to get a little suspicious about my behavior.

I looked around the dark room, and noticed that Kai wasn't in his bed. I rolled my eyes and got up. First, I'll get a drink of water, then get Kai out of the training room.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I sighed before taking a sip. I wish I knew what these nightmares were telling me. I know they're trying to tell me something, but I don't know what.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the training room door...but I didn't hear any noises coming from inside. So, my only other assumption is that he's training on the deck. I turned around and started walking towards the deck.

I walked up the stairs and onto the deck, and I did a double take. Sensei Wu was fighting that girl! B-But...how? How did she get up here?

I immediately dropped my cup of water and shot at her feet with Earth. She was then trapped in a mound of solid, rock hard dirt.

"What the-!?" she exclaimed. She looked around until she saw me. She seemed to freeze on the spot as she stared me down...which is slightly uncomfortable. The girl shook her head, then growled.

"Sensei, what is she doing here? How did she get up here? And where's Kai?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Cole, wake the others and meet me in the bridge," Sensei ordered.

"Yes, Sensei," I bowed. I ran into Nya's room.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're all here, HOW DID _SHE_ GET HERE?" Jay screamed upon entering. Nya was already in the bridge, along with Sensei and the girl that invaded our ship. She was tied to a chair in chains. She was struggling against them until Jay came in here screaming. She looked up with a look like _Get your voice down_.

"Jay, it's too early to be yelling," Nya said.

"My question still stands. How did _she_ get _here_?" Jay repeated, but at a lower volume.

"When Kai went alone to the museum-," Nya started.

"Which was a stupid move," Jay interrupted. I slapped the back of his head.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I pulled up the security footage from there, and I saw this," Nya finished. She pointed to the big screen, which showed the girl and the skeleton that was with her. She played the tape.

We saw the girl and the skeleton in the museum. The girl was wearing a Spinjitzu outfit like ours, but in a dark orange color. That confused me, and the fact that they were only taking the artifacts off the displays.

I saw their mouths move, which signaled them to be talking, but they were only talking for a few minutes until Kai showed up. The girl turned to Kai, and said something to him. What she said must've angered Kai, because he snarled something else at her and drew his swords. The girl said one last thing before speeding towards Kai. No one can compare with that speed, not even Jay.

Kai jumped to the side before he got trampled, thank the First Spinjitzu Master, and sliced his swords towards the girl's back after she flew past. She made her own swords appear and parried his strike. They had a strength match as the skeleton picked up an orange vase, the only thing that was destroyed, and walked up behind Kai. When the skeleton was directly behind him, the vase was smashed against Kai's head. It looked like it was a hard hit too, as Kai fell at the girl's feet.

She put her swords away, and she and the skeleton talked a bit more. It ended with the skeleton dragging Kai away, and the girl transforming into Kai. Then I saw that me, Zane and Jay came in. That's where Nya stopped the video.

"How was she able to transform herself into a replica of Kai?" Zane wondered.

"She used the power of Form," Sensei informed.

"Power of Form? Does that mean that there are others with powers?" I asked.

"Yes, Cole. There are others," Sensei nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jay pouted.

"There are some things that I don't want you to know. You were led to believe you were special, yet you never questioned where your powers came from," Sensei said.

"Uh, are you saying that I'm not special?" Jay asked. Zane nudged him in the stomach.

"...Everyone's...special...in their own way," the girl panted. I almost forgot she was here. She momentarily stopped struggling.

"Your voice...it sounds so...familiar," I said.

"So it's not just me that thinks that," Nya said.

"I would hope that my voice sounded familiar to you," She...smiled at us? She's genuinely smiling at us. What?

"What does that mean?" Zane asked. To which the girl hesitated, then snarled at him and started struggling in the chains again. Well, _that's_ going to beg for an answer, but right now, we have more pressing matters.

"Nevermind that. Who are you?" I walked up to the struggling girl, crossing my arms.

"Like I'd _ever_ tell you, emo," she scoffed.

"Where's our brother?" Zane asked, calmly. He stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Who? The hothead I knocked out twice? HA! That gave me a good laugh. Knocking him out was the easiest thing ever!" the girl laughed.

"Where is my brother!?" Nya demanded.

"I know exactly where he is, but good luck with getting me to spill any beans," she laughed again. Jay and I quickly held Nya back from lunging at the girl.

"Don't let her get to you, Nya," Jay said.

"He's right. This girl just wants a reaction. Since she's got nowhere to go, that's her only entertainment. Don't give her the satisfaction of her getting to you," I added.

Soon, Nya calmed down after a minute.

"You're both right. Thanks for that. I guess with my sister gone, Kai being taken just..." Nya said. I put my hand on her shoulder gently.

"It's okay. Why don't you head out while we try to get some answers from her?" I suggested, nodding to the girl in chains. Nya nodded and left.

* * *

 **Oh, Thank god! Let's hope- NOPE! NOT JINXING IT! Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	5. Remembrance Tea

**I have a job now, so updates for anything-here or Wattpad-will be slow. I will update my other ongoing Ninjago story, but when I get to the floating ship where Kai and Nya get the reversal blade, I WON'T update. I'm having trouble there. I NEED HELP! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I watched as Nya left the room, good thing too. The emo ninja and Electroboy walked up and stood in front of me again.

"You won't get anything out of me," I growled. The old man walked out of the room.

"Does he think that there's going to be a magical way of getting me to spill where the fireboy is? Cause it won't work," I said.

"Where's Kai?" Frosty asked calmly, but I saw the fire in his eyes.

"I'm not telling. You're going to have to pry the answer from my cold, dead hands," I snarled.

"That can be arranged," the emo ninja snarled back.

"You're going to have to use regular weapons, emo ninja. I stole the golden weapons and sent them to Garmadon," I smirked.

"All right. I'm getting payback. Watch her," he then left to find a weapon to use. I laughed evilly. It's fun getting under their skin.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V **(Hours earlier)**

I was pacing around in my cell, trying to figure a way out. I had an idea earlier, but I needed hair oil to do it, and I didn't have that, so I was trying to figure another way.

After going around for a fourth time, I tripped and fell on my face.

"Ow," I whisper-groaned. I lifted my head to see what I tripped over. It was really dark down here in the Underworld, but being down here for so long, my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw a long, dark brown briefcase. What is a briefcase doing here?

I walked over, undid the clasps, and opened the case. When I looked inside, my eyes widened.

The other three golden weapons! But...how did all three of them get here?

Then I remembered the conversation when I woke up in the Underworld. Of course! That was the girl's plan! To replace me and steal the other weapons in the dead of night. Well, I'm assuming since she sent these ahead of her instead of bringing them herself, that she got caught. She didn't even pay attention to where she was sending the weapons; she sent them right to me!

Now, I just thought of a new plan. I smiled, fully confident that it'll work.

* * *

"Here you go," a skeleton said, bringing a tray of food, or at least what they call food, that's _disgusting_.

I pulled out Cole's scythe and Zane's shurikens when the skeleton turned around. I cut its' head off and threw the shurikens at it, making the head freeze to the ground. Its' body fell to the ground since there was no head to control it.

"Thank you," I said, bending down and retrieving the keys to my cell. I then unlocked the door, put Cole's scythe back, and walked out.

As I walked past the skeleton's head, I picked up Zane's shuriken.

I ran out the door of the room, finding a way out.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

The old man walked back into the room, with a cup of, what I'm assuming, tea.

"You must be thirsty. Here," he said, holding the cup in front of me.

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to drink that? Well, you have another thing-," I was cut off by him shoving the contents down my throat when my mouth was open.

I passed out right after I swallowed it, unwillingly.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

"What was that, Sensei?" Zane asked a minute after the girl passed out.

"Remembrance Tea," Sensei answered.

"What does that do?" Jay wondered.

"Gee, Motormouth, I don't know. Maybe it's supposed to help you REMEMBER things," I retorted.

"What does Remembrance Tea have to do with anything, Sensei?" I asked.

"You will know when she wakes up," he replied cryptically.

"When will that be?" Jay asked.

"I estimate a few hours," he guessed.

"Okay. I'll watch her for a bit; you guys go," I planned. Jay and Zane walked out of the bridge with Sensei.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

 _Memory_

 _Six years old_

 _I ran through the shop and to my room. I slammed the door shut and faceplanted into my bed. I let my tears flow freely now that my face was in my pillow._

 _"Sis? Are you okay?" Kai asked, coming in._

 _"Fine," I answered, though my answer was muffled from the pillow, so it came out as a totally different word._

 _"You don't sound fine. What's up?" he asked, sitting at the end of my bed. It took me a couple minutes to be able to stop my tears and sit up. I looked at Kai, but didn't meet his gaze, which was worried and concerned._

 _"You know how I went to the park?" I started. Kai nodded._

 _"Well, I was playing in the grass with my friends, and a boy a couple years older kicked up some sand at me. H-He said some m-mean things to me and t-t-teased m-me that I was t-too old for L-L-Leo and his b-brothers," I explained. I hugged Kai and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged me back tightly but gently._

 _"K-Kai?" I sobbed after a minute._

 _"Yeah?" he asked._

 _"I'm not too old for Leo and his brothers, am I?" I wondered._

 _"Of course you aren't, Sis. If anyone says you are again, give them a piece of your mind," Kai reassured, giving a smirk at the end. I hugged him again._

 _"Thanks, Kai," I smiled._

 _"Anytime, Sis," he smiled back._

* * *

 _Fourteen years old_

 _I was pacing on the deck of the ship, which was on the way to the Ice temple. I have been pacing for a while._

 _"What's on your mind?" I heard, making me jump. I turned to the voice._

 _"You scared me, Cole," I sighed. I walked over to the side of the ship and leaned on the railing, looking out._

 _"Sorry," Cole shrugged. He walked up and stood next to me._

 _"But, seriously. You were pacing like something's on your mind. What's up?" he repeated._

 _"I think that pacing in_ any _way means that something's on your mind," I corrected. Cole rolled his eyes._

 _"I guess...I'm scared," I admitted._

 _"You don't have to be scared. We'll protect you. Me, Zane, Jay and Kai," Cole reassured._

 _"Not about that. Well, I guess that too, but...I'm scared about Nya. I'm scared that by the time we get there to save Nya, that she'll be...," I said._

 _"You don't have to be scared about that either. Nya_ will _be okay," Cole assured again._

 _"But, what if she's not? What if they did something? What if she's...?" I asked._

 _"Then they'll have a furious, overprotective brother on their hands," Cole chuckled._

 _"True," I giggled._

 _"Thanks, Cole. I needed that," I smiled._

 _"What are friends for?" he asked._

* * *

 _Fourteen years old_

 _"Hey, Jay, can I fly on one of those gliders you made?" I asked._

 _"Sure. Here you go," Jay replied, giving me a glider._

 _"Thanks," I yelled over my shoulder. I ran and climbed up a tree. I climbed to a decent height, not high enough to give me a big bruise, but high enough to start flying._

 _"I believe I can fly~," I sang, jumping off the branch I was on. I spread the wings to let me fly. It was working! I flew in circles, dodging trees._

 _"This is so fun!" I laughed. The wind in my hair, and against my body, felt so refreshing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and the freedom in the sky. I felt so free. I don't know why I haven't done this earlier; this is amazing._

 _"Watch out, Alice!" Zane warned. I snapped my eyes open and saw a tree in front of me. I was too close to it, so I couldn't dodge. I slammed into it._

 _"I'm going to feel that in the morning," I groaned. I was falling, and fast, so I tried to grab a branch to stop my fall, but either all the branches were on the other side, or they would just snap._

 _I fell. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, until I hit something freezing. I opened my eyes to see myself on ice. I slid down the newly made ice slide._

 _"That was fun," I commented when I was on solid ground again._

 _"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kai scolded._

 _"But I didn't," I meekly responded. When Kai gets mad or scolds me, I get scared a little bit. Kai's scary when he's mad._

 _"What if Zane was focusing on something really crucial?" he asked hotly. I really doubt that that would happen, but I don't point it out._

 _"Cole can make a rock slide," I said._

 _"Don't drag me into this," said person said._

 _"Kai, I'm fine, see? Nothing bad happened. We're all good, right?" I tried to defuse the bomb that was Kai._

 _"Maybe. I guess so," Kai agreed._

 _"I'm sorry. I just...don't want to lose you," he apologized._

 _"I get it, Kai. I really do. I should've tried Jay's gliders in a more open area. I'm sorry," I apologized._

 _"As long as everyone is okay, that's all that matters," Zane said._

 _"You took the words right out of my mouth, Zane."_

* * *

I gasped as I snapped my eyes open. I was hyperventilating.

"Oh, you're awake," a cold, familiar voice said. I looked towards the person who spoke, making my eyes widen.

"I'll get the others. Don't go anywhere," Cole said, laughing at the end and leaving the room. I didn't notice it when I woke up, but I realize now that I'm tied in chains. Just what happened?

"Can we _finally_ get some answers, please?" Jay stressed as he, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu and Nya walked in. I've missed them all so much!

"Come to find out stuff? Good luck with that, Electroboy," I scoffed. I did NOT want to say that!

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sensei Wu asked. Hmm...I remember being tied to a chair in a room with a skeleton as a light circled around the room. The skeleton was repeating the same thing, over and over.

"You shoving that fucking drink in my mouth while I was talking. What was that shit supposed to do? If that was supposed to be poison, that was weak," I sassed. Dam it. Why!? It's like my mouth has a mind of it's own!

"What's this about, Sensei?" Zane asked. Sensei stared deep into my blue eyes, which makes me slightly uncomfortable.

"She has remembered, but she doesn't have full control of herself," Sensei said. 'Full control'?

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Cole asked.

"She has been doing the things that she did unwillingly. She was brainwashed. She didn't remember who she was," Sensei explained. Wait, 'the things that she did'. What did I do?!

"You gave her the Remembrance Tea," Zane realized.

"It worked, just not all the way," Sensei sighed.

"If we got her mad, or to show a strong emotion, would it be enough for the true person to come out?" Zane asked. 'Person'? Zane, it's me!

"Where's Kai when you need him?" Jay complained. Kai? I thought he was with you!

"I thought he was with you. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

* * *

 **Easy chapter. Yes! Easier stuff to write for this one. Not jinxing it though. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


End file.
